Voltage may be introduced into a body of water as a result of negligence, wear and tear of electrical components, improper installation of electrical components, and/or other factors. For example, voltage may be introduced into a pool as a result of a malfunctioning or improperly installed pool light, pump, and/or other pool apparatus. Also, for example, voltage may be introduced into an area of a lake near a dock due to a frayed portion of an extension cord contacting the water, wear and tear to an electrical system of the dock, etc.
Unfortunately, a source of voltage may be hidden, or not readily apparent, to people that may swim in or otherwise come in to contact with water having unsafe levels of voltage. Exposure of a human to an unsafe level of voltage in water can be harmful to the human when the human swims in or otherwise contacts the water. In many situations, exposure to an unsafe level of voltage in water may even lead to death—either as a direct result of exposure to the voltage or as an indirect result of drowning due to exposure to the voltage.